


Coffee Shop and the Invaild

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low, Rilex - Fandom
Genre: Coughing, Fever, M/M, Sick Alex, Sickfic, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rian meets a sick and adorable boy at work and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop and the Invaild

Everyday was the same; get up, go to college, come home, go to work and serve people coffee. I sighed as yet another person ordered espresso; the tiny cups meant people kept coming back for more. It felt like I was making endless amounts of the stuff.   
“Rian, you alright?”   
“Yeah, yeah fine”   
I hadn’t noticed my fellow co-worker Matt appear behind me, carrying a fresh try of clean mugs.   
“You sure?” he asked.   
“Just... Fed up of doing this every day, ya know”  
“It’s just till you finish college, then you can go do whatever you want with your life!” Matt said, patting me on the shoulder in an attempted to cheer me up.   
“Yeah right”   
“As you’re determined to be in a bad mood, I’ll let you serve that cute kid who just walked in”   
I followed his glance to a boy about our age who’d just walked in with burnt caramel coloured hair and dark eyes. He carried an armful of books onto a table by the window and slumped down by himself.   
I smiled, grabbing my notebook and walking over to the boy.   
“Hi”   
“Hey” he replied, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand.   
“Can I take your order?”   
“Nah, I’m okay right now thanks” he smiled, a dimple showing on his cheek.   
“Okay, well call if you need anything”   
I walked back over the counter, throwing my notebook back into my pocket.   
“Ah hard luck man” Matt said, I just sighed.   
As it grew later the shop got quieter, I just stood with my elbows on the counter watching people leave. The cute boy was still there, his paper spread across the table as he scribbled bits down. He’d stop every so often and mumble a sneeze into his arm or rub his nose on his hand.   
“Right I’m off! You’ll be alright closing up right?” Matt asked, putting his jacket over his work uniform.   
“Yeah, it’s not like I haven’t done it hundred times before” I muttered.   
“I’ll just leave you with loverboyy” he laughed as I rolled my eyes.   
I started cleaning up after Matt left, putting mugs away and turning off the coffee machines. It was only when I heard a strange noise I remembered the boy was still there, I looked up to see him sneezing his head off into his hands. I turned back to the kettle and put it on. I figured he could do with a drink.   
“Hey, I thought you might like...”   
“I didn’t...” he looked up at me, his eyes and nose now tinted slightly red.   
“On the house”   
“Thank you”   
He took the tea from my hands and sipped in gently.   
“I’m sorry for keeping you open like this, it’s just...” he cut himself with a sneeze again; I rummaged around in my pocket and pulled out a napkin. He took it and blew his nose.   
“Thanks, I’m sorry it’s just I can’t work at home” he said, gesturing to the paper covering the table.   
“No problem, oh hey you go to Jefferson?”   
He nodded.   
“That’s where I go”   
“It’s the worst isn’t it?”   
“Pretty much” I laughed; he tried to laugh but ended up coughing lightly into his sleeve.   
“I’m Alex by the way” he said.   
“Rian”   
“What are you studying?” he asked. I sat down opposite him at the small table as he sipped his tea.   
“English and music, you?”   
“Psychology and... And...” Alex’s voice hitched again and I reached over to take the tea from his hands, just in time for him to snap forward, sneezing again.   
“English... And thanks” he said, as I handed him his tea.   
“I’ve got an idea; I don’t live far from here. You could come back with me and I’ll help you with the coursework, plus it’s a damn side warmer than here” I said, as I watched Alex shiver under his jacket.  
“Thank you that would be great” he smiled and I smiled back.   
“Okay, gather your things and wait outside. I just have to lock up and I’ll be right out”   
Alex nodded, and I went off to lock everything up. I made sure all the lights were off and the machines were off and ready for the next morning, I took one last check around before grabbing my jacket and meeting Alex outside. He was stood in front of the doors, his arms full of paper and almost full on shaking.   
“C’mon, let’s get out of here”   
“Thank you for this, it’s so kind”   
“It’s okay Alex”   
He smiled again and I smiled back, he looked so cute with the dimple on his cheek and his chocolate brown eyes lighting up.   
We walked in silence until we reached my apartment, despite the short walk Alex was shaking by the time we got inside.   
“Make yourself at home, I’ll go make some tea”   
“Thank you” Alex said, putting all his stuff down on the coffee table and collapsing onto the couch.   
Why I was making the tea I heard Alex start sneezing again, leaving the kettle about to boil I went a grabbed a box of Klenex from under the bathroom sink before going to finish the tea.   
“Here” I said, dropping the box of tissues on Alex’s lap.   
“Thank you”   
“You can stop saying thank you, its okay really” I said, putting the mug of hot tea in his cold hands.   
“It’s just so kind of you. I can never work at home... My mum’s boyfriend doesn’t like it, he thinks college is a waste of time and I should be out earning money instead”   
“Sorry to hear that, now let’s see if I can help you out with any of this”   
Alex pulled the papers onto his lap and started going through them, talking about books and metaphors. I went over some things with Alex for a while until my stomach made a loud gurgling sound and I realised the time.   
“Hey, it’s getting late. Shall we order pizza?” I asked.   
“Really?”   
“Yeah, course!”   
I rung for pizza why Alex sat shivering on the couch, I noticed the goose bumps covering his arms as he tried to rub them.   
“You look cold” I said, placing a blanket around Alex’s shoulders.   
“Thanks”   
“No problem, want to watch a movie?” I asked.   
“Sure”   
“Iron Man alright?”   
Alex hunched forward, coughing harshly into his arm. I dropped the dvd and rushed to his side, I rubbed his back until the fit stopped and he was able to breathe again.   
“Are you okay?” I asked.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. So Iron Man?”   
“Oh right”   
I put the movie on and went back to the couch beside Alex; he still shivered slightly under the blanket. I put my arm around his shoulders and tugged him closer, he didn’t seem to mind as he cuddled into my side. 

When the credits were rolling, there was a mostly empty pizza box sat on the table. I noticed Alex hadn’t eaten much before he’d fallen asleep, curled up on the couch, two blankets wrapped around him. I didn’t want to wake him, he’d obviously come down with a cold of some kind, plus it didn’t seem like he got on that well with his family. I put a glass of water on the table in case he needed it and left a note in case he woke up and went to bed myself.   
Once in bed the boy in the next room fluttered into my mind. It wasn’t like me to be so close to someone, I wouldn’t normally let basically a stranger fall asleep on my couch. There was just something about his sweet smile and beautiful eyes and left me enchanted. It had been a long time since I had let myself feel this way about someone and even longer since I’d gone to sleep with someone else’s smile on my mind. 

As usual coffee was the first thing on my mind when I woke up, I rubbed the sleep out of by eyes and stumbled into the living room. I’d almost forgotten about Alex asleep on the couch until I heard his snoring. I peered over the couch at him curled up under the blankets, nearly all the colour was gone from his face as only his cheeks were rosy and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. His snoring was loud and sounded congested, yep diffidently ill.   
I sighed and went to make my coffee and some tea for him, he’d probably need it when he woke up. I sat on the chair beside the couch and turned the tv on low volume to see about the Ravens until Alex started to stir, his eyes opened and he straight away started coughing. He pulled his legs tight to chest and continued to cough. I got up and helped him sit up, putting my hand on his back until he was able to breathe again.   
“Here” I passed him the still warm tea and he sipped at it.   
“Thanks” he croaked, his voice sounding horse and sore.   
“Hey I bet I’ve got some throat sweets around here somewhere”   
“No, I’m....okay”   
“Alex that would have a whole loud more convincing if you hadn’t started hacking your lungs up as you said it” I pointed out. Alex glared at me once he’d stopped coughing.   
“I’m okay” he said.   
“If you say so... Would you like something to eat?” I asked.   
“Okay”   
I left Alex sniffling on the couch and made us some breakfast, I found some medicine for Alex as well. I hoped he might take it as the poor guy looked miserable.   
“I hope this is alright” I said, passing Alex a bowel of porridge.   
“Thanks Rian, thanks for everything” he smiled.   
“No worries, do you want some medicine? I hate to say it but Alex you sound awful”   
“Nah I’m okay, I should be going...” he sniffed.   
“Alex I can’t let you go out there... It’s freezing and you’re sick” I protested.   
“Am not! I’ve got to...” he cut his sentence short, all remaining colour left his face and his hands flew to his mouth.   
“First door on the left”   
Alex rushed up and ran for the bathroom, the door had barely closed before I heard the sound of throwing up. I cringed and waited for the noise to stop; when it did I poured a glass of water and tapped on the bathroom door.   
“Alex, Alex, are you okay?”   
He just groaned in response. I took a breath and pushed the door open; Alex was slumped on the floor, his head resting against the rim of the toilet. His hair that yesterday has been so perfectly styled was messy and stuck to his face, he was pale with the expect of his rosy cheeks and nose and his arms were covered in goose bumps as he shivered.   
“Alex...” I sighed and sat on the floor beside him. I passed him the water and he took small sips, trying to make sure it didn’t make him sick again.   
“Gonna admit you’re ill yet?” I asked, rubbing my hand over his back. Alex just turned to glare at me.   
“Come on, let’s get you back to the couch”   
He nodded and I put his arm around my shoulders and helped him up. With one arm wrapped protectively around his stomach I got him back to the couch were he wrapped the blankets back around himself, sniffling miserably. Having noted how hot his skin felt I return to the bathroom to find a thermometer, I was sure mum had brought me one when I moved out.   
“Open up”   
“Really?” he moaned.   
“Yes, you’re hot” I said, waving the thing in front of Alex’s sleepy eyes. Alex smirked but opened his mouth enough for me to slip the device under his tongue.   
“103.2... That’s high Alex”   
Alex groaned which of course made him cough again, loud and painful sounding as Alex tried not to hack up his lungs. I sank down on the couch beside him and pulled him up so he was sitting and rubbed his back why he continued to cough. When the fit finally ended Alex slumped into me, burying his head in my shoulder and sniffling miserably.   
“You okay?” I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and rubbing his arm.   
“No” he said, his voice muffled due to his stuffy nose and his face still pressed to my shoulder. I could still feel the heat radiating from his skin.   
“Look, I know that you don’t feel good and you probably want your own bed and for me to stop bugging you, but I don’t want to let you walk out there. Is there someone who could come pick you up?” I asked.   
“No” Alex muttered quietly. “There’s no one to take care of me”   
I felt my heart clench slightly, this adorable and wonderful boy and he had no one to take care of him when he was obviously ill and miserable.   
“Well you can stay here, I’ll look after you”   
“No Rian... You don’t want me here”   
“Alex, don’t say that!”  
“I’m sick and disgusting and I feel like such a burden...”   
“No Alex, it’s fine. I like having you here, I like taking care of you, I like... you”   
“You like...” Alex was cut off by a coughing fit again, not as bad as before but enough to make me wince in sympathy.   
“You like me?” Alex croaked his breathing still light as he almost choked on the words.   
“I do”   
“I like you too” Alex said, snuggling back into my side.   
Alex soon fell asleep with his head resting on my shoulder, the first Spider-Man playing in the background as Alex snored. I didn’t care that he was snoring so loud I could barely hear the movie or that I was most likely going to get his flu, I cared about the sweet, gorgeous boy who I could already feel myself falling for. When I woke up the first thing I noticed was I was cold, Alex’s hot skin was no longer pressed against mine.   
“Alex?” I called out only to hear something crash behind me and the sound of someone with a sore throat trying to swear.   
“Alex?”   
I walked into my small kitchen and found Alex standing with a lot of pots and pans and the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.   
“Alex, are you okay?”   
“My throats killing me, wanted soup” he pouted and I laughed at his childlike behaviour and began picking the things off the floor.   
“You could have woken me, I’ll make you some”   
“Thank you” he croaked, wincing as he spoke.   
“Aw poor you” I wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek, his skin felt hot and sticky with sweat and yet sweet at the same time. It was the first time I’d kissed him, felt his skin against mine and I could feel the craving inside demanding more but Alex seemed too out of it to notice. Alex slumped on the breakfast counter, the blanket still tightly wrapped around him and watched as I made us both some soup.   
“Here this should help your throat”   
I placed the bowl in front of him and sat down opposite, so close I could feel his breath as he blew on to spoon before placing it between his lips. I couldn’t help staring at the boy in front, the messy, sweaty hair and stuck up in all angles, the red nose and tried eyes. His chapped lips that I just wanted to kiss, to press our together and feel the electricity running though us as we did.   
“Rian, did you hear me?”   
I was pulled out my thoughts when Alex spoke again; I’d been too busy staring at him to focus on his words.   
“Sorry?”   
“I said thank you for the soup, it helped”   
“I told you, you don’t have to keep saying thank you”   
“Sorry...” he started coughing again and I was reminded at how ill he actually was.   
“Okay back to the couch with you” I said, helping him up once he’d stopped coughing.   
“Do I get to pick the movie this time?” he asked once I’d placed him back on the couch.  
“Sure”   
“Do you have Batman?”   
I smiled and pulled the Dark Night out of the pile of dvd’s stacked against the tv. I placed the movie in the tv, turned down the lights and sat beside Alex, he placed the blanket over my lap before cuddling into my side once again. Alex had been quiet for so long I figured he’d fallen asleep, my hand was running through his hair, tangling my fingers in the greasy burnt caramel strands. I placed my lips to his forehead, still tacky with sweat and unnaturally warm but once I started I didn’t want to stop, I wanted to kiss him again and again until I couldn’t breathe anymore.   
“Rian...”   
“Oh Alex, I didn’t realise you were still awake”   
“Rian, you kissed me”   
“Yeah I did... I’m sorry I know but when I said I liked you I mean that I really like you and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward”  
“Rian... I like you that way too”   
I peered down at the boy snuggled in my arms, he was smiling the dimples on his cheeks showing and the light the sickness had taken from his eyes returned. I leant down to finally place our lips together but Alex moved, putting his fingers to my lips first.   
“No, sick remember?”   
“Don’t care”   
I pushed his hand away and brought our lips together. His lips were chapped and dry but he tasted sweet like caramel, the feeling of our skin touching sent an electricity pulse through my heart like I’d never felt before. My hands tangled in his already messy hair, Alex’s hands wrapped around me waist and pulled me closer. Alex was the one to pull away, turning his head to his hands and coughing harshly, I rubbed his back still feeling the pressure of his lips against mine.   
“Sorry” Alex said, once he’d stopped hacking.   
“For what? You’re a damn good kisser”   
Alex smirked and I ran his hand over his too warm cheek.   
“No I mean you’re going to get sick now”   
“I don’t care, your kisses are too good” I said, bringing his lips up mine once again.   
We laid on the couch for the rest of the night, Alex laying between my legs with his head resting on my chest, my arms around him and the blanket still across his legs. He still coughed and sneezed and his skin still felt too hot against mine and I knew the same symptoms would soon be mine but it was worth it. Hopefully one day when we say ‘in sickness and in health’ we’ll laugh and remember our first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first post on here so I hope you like it! :)


End file.
